Carpe Diem
by Maytelu
Summary: Debemos vivir el momento para no arrepentirnos despues de no haberlo hecho. Nadie tiene la vida comprada. Esta es la historia de Kagome.


CARPE DIEM

POR MAYTELU

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y demás compañías con derechos reservados. Los estoy utilizando sin permiso para este fic sin ningún fin de lucro. Asi que no me demanden.**

****

"Vive el momento" 

Y pensar que algunos meses atrás me sentía bien, mi vida era como una fantasía... claro que no faltaba quien me la arruinara, la búsqueda de los fragmentos, las peleas con Youkais, Naraku, Kikyo... pero y eso que importaba?? No tenia ningún valor comparado con lo que sentía dentro de mi cada vez que ÉL me abrazaba, cuando me susurraba al oído un TE QUIERO, verlo cada mañana junto a mi, observar cada detalle de su rostro y delinearlo con mis manos... eso era lo que daba valor a mi vida. Al fin habiamos aceptado nuestros sentimientos y eso me hacia muy feliz. Ahora... ahora no me arrepiento de nada, solo lamento que la felicidad no sea eterna y también lamento el no poder darle a ELLOS todo lo que se merecen... al menos no por mucho tiempo.

*******

**MESES ANTES...**

La sombra que prestaba el Goshinboku era ideal para esa calurosa tarde y daba un ambiente tranquilo invitando al descanso. Solo lograba escucharse el murmullo de las hojas al moverse por el viento. Una pareja se encontraba protegida bajo esta sombra, demostrándose con cariños el amor que se tienen.

- Tienes que irte??-

-Sabes que no tardare-

-Aun asi no quiero que te vayas, quiero que estés conmigo... te necesito-

-No estarás solo- Risilla

-No es lo mismo- Reproche

-Ese examen es importante para mi Inuyasha, no comiences con uno de tus berrinches. Ademas le dijiste a Kaede-baba que le ayudarías a los aldeanos a reparar los daños que sufrió la aldea hace unos días-

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros- Lo toma suavemente del mentón y lo besa –Solo dos días, yo también te extrañare-

-Kagome...- busca entre sus ropas –ten esto-

-Que.. que es??-

-Sango me ayudo a hacerlo- sonrojo –ese brazalete es para que no te olvides de mi cuando estés en tu época-

-Inu..yasha- Con el llanto contenido –Tontito, yo no me olvidaría de ti.... pero gracias. Te amo- Lo mira a los ojos

-Yo también te amo Kagome- La besa

La brisa del viento junto con el sol que se oculta enmarcan ese bello momento que sera guardado en la memoria de estos dos enamorados.

********************

_Observando el brazalete –No me imagine que todo comenzaría por ahí. Es irónico pensar que esto tenga dos significados: La muestra de su amor y el preludio de mi sufrimiento. Si yo no hubiera... tal vez si... BASTA!! No me puedo lamentar de los actos que están en un pasado, el tiempo no regresara a mi conveniencia y aunque fuera asi, no podria estar segura de que la historia no vuelva a repetirse. Tal vez ese era mi destino..._

*******************

Ella suspiro de alivio, que bien se sentía ahora que había presentado ese examen tan difícil. En un principio pensó que no tenia oportunidad de pasar la materia, con el poco tiempo que tenia para estudiar tal vez tendría que repetir ese curso, sin embargo con ayuda de sus amigas pudo ponerse al corriente y al fin se sentía libre de una carga. Bueno en realidad aun no, tantos nervios habían aflorado una necesidad y era en este momento que se dirigía al lugar adecuado.

La puerta del baño de mujeres se abrió rápidamente, saliendo apresuradamente algunas chicas de ahí. Se veían algo extrañas, pero eso a ella no le intereso mucho...

Después de satisfacer su necesidad se dirigió hacia el lavamanos observando el espejo que tenia frente suyo, sonrió recordando que al fin por la tarde lo volvería a ver, si que lo extrañaba. Suspiro y miro por centésima vez su brazalete, pensando por que situación había tenido que pasar su ahora novio. Cerro la llave de agua y se dirigió al despachador de toallas de papel. Tomo una pero en el instante su brazalete quedo atrapado dentro.

-Ayy no!! –

Sin pensarlo dos veces, metió una de sus finas y delicadas manos tratando de rescatar su valiosa pertenencia. Tuvo dos intentos fallidos, pero con un poco de esfuerzo en el tercer intento logro capturar el objeto, aunque...

-Kyaaaaa!! Que daño!!- 

Observo su mano. Al fin había logrado sacar el brazalete pero se había pinchado un dedo de donde brotaba una gota de sangre –Si que duele, supongo que esta profundo- Tomo el pañuelo que solía cargar siempre, arranco un pedazo y envolvió su dedo en el. Eso le trajo recuerdos y sonrió ante ellos. " Esto lo aprendí de él" Se coloco nuevamente el brazalete y salió de ahí.

Lo que ella no sabia es lo que momentos antes había sucedido en esa habitación:

**¤¤¤¤**

-Damela ya!!-

-Espera un momento, aun no-

-Eres tonta o que?? Si tardamos demasiado podrían descubrirnos-

-En dado caso la tonta eres tu, ya que tuviste la magnifica idea de hacerlo aquí!! Si llegan a descubrirnos seguro nos expulsan-

-Eso es lo de menos, lo contarían a nuestros padres... apresúrate!!-

-Soy nueva con esto, esta bien?? Es más fácil con la otra, solo hay que inhalarla-

-Si, pero esa es mas cara!! Solo inyecta tu parte y déjame lo demás-

-Estas segura??!! La has probado antes, que tal si alguien se da cuenta??-

-No seas cobarde!! Toma tu parte  ya!! Después iremos al gimnasio, a estas horas estará vació ya veras que esto es muy diferente a lo que hemos probado-

-Bien... ya esta!!-

-Sigo yo!!...-

-Escucho pasos, creo que alguien viene. Date prisa!!-

-Esto es genial!!... vamos quita el seguro de la puerta o sospecharan!!-

-Pe..pero y que hacemos con eso??-

-Aun tiene algo, lo esconderé aquí ya luego vendremos por él-

-En el deposito de toallas... y que si alguien lo encuentra??-

-No pasara y en dado caso, no hay pruebas de que fuimos nosotras. Anda sal ya, que sospecharan!!-

-Bien!! Larguémonos de aquí!!-

**¤¤¤¤¤¤**

La chica estaba preparada para saltar al pozo, una enorme mochila la acompañaba en su viaje y una vez mas regreso al Sengoku donde la esperaba sin dudarlo la persona que mas anhelaba ver en ese momento.

*****

Ese día sucedió algo que marco mi vida y que después la inundaría de la mayor alegría que he tenido. El recordar ese momento aun me hace estremecer y es de las cosas que aun me mantienen alegre. Ese recuerdo lo llevare por la eternidad. Lastima que ya estaba sentenciada a no disfrutar mucho tiempo de ello, un par de meses después me entere de que dos chicas habían fallecido por una extraña enfermedad, no las conocía, solo les había visto una vez... saliendo del baño.

***** 

-A donde me llevas Inuyasha??-

-Es una sorpresa...-El hanyou saltaba entre la espesura del bosque con la chica a cuestas, de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo y sonreía levemente.

-Sabes, me fue muy bien en mi examen- Ella intentaba abrir una conversación en medio de tanto misterio guardado por su novio

-Esta bien, pero si algo sale mal solo avísame y ya hablare con esos maestros tuyos- Comento de forma maliciosa

-Gracias Inuyasha- Después de un tiempo –No vas a decirme a donde vamos??-

-Para que decírtelo si ya llegamos-

-Como??-

El hanyou se detuvo bajando delicadamente a Kagome, abrió espacio entre unos arbustos y le mostró el paraje frente suyo.

-Es...es hermoso!!! Co.. como??-

-Lo encontré ayer mientras recorría la zona buscando información sobre los kakera. Pensé que te agradaría- Se sonrojo un poco

Ella lo abraza –Me encanta, podemos bajar?? Esa laguna se ve bastante refrescante, se me antojo nadar ahí-

-Claro-

Entre juegos y risas la tarde se convirtió en noche, la luz de la luna llena se reflejaba en las claras aguas de la laguna. Y a los ojos de Inuyasha los destellos  que se veían en el ondulado cabello de Kagome producto de la humedad, la hacían formar la imagen de una diosa.

A su lado tendida en la hierba, Kagome miraba el torso desnudo del hanyou, aun con marcas de agua. Su larga cabellera plateada que enmarcaban unas adorables orejas. La serenidad en su rostro, como si pensara algo y por primera vez ella estaba segura de que no estaba pensando en Kikyo, que la que seguro ocupaba sus pensamientos era ella misma y no se equivoco.

-Kagome, tu... eres... hermosa- Mirándola con dulzura

-Ai shiteru Inuyasha, por siempre me escuchas, por siempre!!-Susurro ella 

El la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos –Quiero que nadie te separe de mi, quiero que solo seas mia- Contesto igualmente en un susurro

-Lo seré-

Sin saber en que momento los dos se enlazaron en una llama de pasión, dos almas unidas en la fusión de un solo cuerpo. Y la ahora cálida noche abrazando los cuerpos desnudos que mediante el acto de amor eterno, realizan un ritual sin darse cuenta de ello.

Con el sonido del palpitar de dos corazones acelerados, ese rito de unión concluyo. La cabeza de Kagome reposo sobre el pecho de Inuyasha.

-Crees que estén preocupados por nosotros??- Dijo la chica

-Te refieres a Miroku, Sango y Shippou??- Suspiro –No lo creo, no les dije que vendrías hoy. Dudo que Shippou haya podido detectar tu aroma porque te traje rápidamente aquí-

-Eso significa que tenias esto planeado??- Pregunto ella con un tono en el que se mezclaba la ingenuidad y la molestia

Sonrojo-NO!! Es decir SI!! Bueno... yo...quería estar contigo Kagome- Termino mas calmado –Pero... no pensé que seria de esta forma y hoy-

-Te arrepientes??-

-JAMAS!!-

*******

  _Durante las semanas que siguieron las peleas se intensificaron, agradecí a Kami el que no tuviera clases, el periodo de vacaciones de invierno al fin había llegado, asi que al menos no tenia que preocuparme por eso. Los rumores sobre la Shikon se nulificaron, lo que nos hizo pensar en que los kakera se repartían entre nosotros y Naraku. La batalla final estaba cerca. Lo que yo no sabia en ese momento es que no solo libraría una batalla externa, sino también una interna. Todo comenzó alrededor de la 5ta semana..._

*******

-Kagomeeee!!-

-Que es lo que te sucede??!!-

-Vamos... despierta...-

Varias voces se escuchaban a lo lejos, la llamaban estaba segura, pero ni ella misma sabia en donde se encontraba, se veía todo borroso. De pronto el silencio se presento y el tiempo dejo de tener sentido alguno. Un fuerte olor etílico la hizo abrir los ojos, lentamente... aun veía borroso. Empezó a reconocer algunas cosas; un espejo... la silla, la mesita de noche... estaba en su habitación. Entonces algunas voces llamaron su atención.

-Hija ya despertaste!!-

-Ma..mamá??-

-Sera mejor que descanse, y le recomiendo que se haga unos análisis. Me retiro-

-Bien Dr. Yo lo acompañare. Inuyasha puedes cuidarla un momento??-

-Aa-

"Inuyasha?? El esta aquí??" –Que hago aquí, que fue lo que me sucedió??- Pregunto aun debilitada

-Te desmayaste Kagome y como no reaccionabas yo... me... asuste- Dijo algo indeciso –Te traje a tu época-

-Ahh ya veo- Ella intento levantarse –Mmm... no creo que por un simple desmayo ahora me sienta tan débil-

-Estuviste inconsciente por dos días- Dijo él volviéndola a recostar

-QUEEEE??! pero como?? Porque??-

-ESO NO LO SE, no lo se. Ese hombre de blanco dijo que tenia que hacer un.. un.. ana...ana..-

-Análisis??- El hanyou asintió –Inuyasha lamento haberte preocupado-

-Kagome... yo.. tengo algo que decirte- Dijo casi en un susurro

-Y que es??-

-Es que... tal vez... te desmayaste porque... ahem.. bueno.. tu..-

-Que pasa Inu-chan me estas poniendo nerviosa!!!- Grito la chica

Nevioso- Hace.. un par de semanas... note que ..tu aroma cambio-

-Y eso que tiene que ver??-

-Ese aroma no desaparecía y... quise investigar que era...-

-Asi que por eso desaparecías a veces eh?? Pero aun asi no entiendo que es lo que me quieres decir-

-Kagome tu... tu... estas... preñada-

-A que te refieres con... que?? Que?? QUE ESTOY QUE????-

******

 _Jajajaja aun recuerdo que la noticia me cayo como un balde de agua fría, mi pobre Inuyasha no sabia si huir o controlarme. Aun asi no deje de sentir preocupación, era como si algún tipo de presentimiento se apoderara de mi. Lo atribuí a que yo era aun muy joven para ser madre y a que definitivamente los peligros que se venían eran demasiados. Pero no, el saber que tenia un ser creciendo dentro de mi me hacia muy feliz y mas sabiendo que era producto de nuestro amor. Ese temor se hizo más grande, los desmayos y mareos se incrementaron por lo que todos los que nos rodeaban se enteraron de la noticia. Nuestros amigos se mostraron bastante sorprendidos, ni que decir de mi familia, al abuelo casi le da un infarto. También la gente indeseable se entero... Kikyo quizo matarme por... creo que 4ta vez y Naraku aprovecho la situación para tendernos varias trampas. Todo eso era parte de nuestra "nueva vida", apenas confirme la noticia con unas pruebas caseras Inuyasha se puso totalmente aprehensivo conmigo no dejándome ni a sol ni a sombra. Pero las semanas se hicieron meses y los síntomas que se suponía debieron hacerse mínimos aumentaron. El temor se apodero de mi y aprovechando la confianza que me tenia Inuyasha y la que yo le tenia a mi madre, preferí hacerme esos dichosos análisis que el Dr. de aquella ocasión me había recomendado._

******

-No tenias porque acompañarme hasta aquí Inu-chan- La chica bajo de los brazos del hanyou

-Acaso te molesta?? Cuando no puedas saltar o salir del pozo veremos que es lo que dices : Oh Inuyasha ayúdame por favor, esta panza esta enorme y no puedo moverme- Dijo lo ultimo fingiendo la voz de Kagome

El aura de Kagome se hizo enorme, se alejo unos pasos de él y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo dio una orden –OSUWARI!!!- camino lentamente hacia la puerta de ese pequeño templo que resguardaba el pozo –Volveré en una semana, mi mamá me dijo que eso era lo que tardaban los resultados. Si necesitan mi ayuda no dudes en venir por mi-

Aun en el suelo –Crees que te llevaría al peligro?? Si estas ahí es porque tu asi lo quieres, seria mejor que te quedaras aquí por un tiempo-

-Sabes bien que no soportaría estar lejos de ti y además... yo soy la que detecta la presencia de los kakera, sin mi sera mas difícil que encuentren a Naraku. De hecho con esto atrasaré una semana su búsqueda-

-No eres indispensable para ello- Dándose cuenta de lo que dijo –Es.. es decir, no solo estas ahí por eso... yo tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti- Termino de forma mas dulce

-Te amo!! Por favor cuídate esta bien??- Se acerco a el y lo ayudo a levantarse

Él asintió –Tu también cuídate y... cuídalo- Con una de sus garras acaricio suavemente el vientre de la chica

******

 _El día que recogí los resultados de esos análisis, mi madre se ofreció a acompañarme pero a ultimo momento le salió un compromiso más importante. Ahora que lo pienso me alegra que no me haya acompañado, tal vez no hubiera tenido la fuerza para determinar mis decisiones y en vez de eso me hubiera echado a sus brazos para llorar como una niña. Esa noche me desahogue en silencio con la oscuridad de mi habitación como acompañante; Inuyasha no había venido a recogerme lo que significaba que algo malo estaba sucediendo en el Sengoku. Me prometí a mi misma ser fuerte, por él y por el que venia en camino. El Dr. que me atendió me lo había dicho ya: "Es un misterio el porque te encuentras aquí aun, posiblemente aun tengas algo que terminar. Lo siento" Y no se equivoco... eran dos mis cometidos, el primero lo cumpliría en la batalla contra Naraku._

_No lo dude y reuniendo todas mis fuerzas regrese con ellos, mi segunda familia. Mis sentidos nunca me mentían, ese presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien se hizo presente. Recuerdo haber corrido, solo guiada por mis instintos, al menos hasta que sentí ese gran poder maligno. En este estado, lo que paso después esta cubierto por una laguna mental, cientos de imágenes sin sentido recorren mi cabeza, sangre, gritos, miedo, odio, oscuridad, maldad, Youkais, Naraku, Kikyo, Kanna, Kagura, Kohaku, Kouga, Rin, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru...Inuyasha...Tenseiga, Tessaiga... nada mas. No lo recuerdo, pero sé que yo tenia una misión ahí y la cumplí. Todo termino... al menos todo lo referente a Naraku y la Shikon no tama. Para mi las cosas apenas estaban comenzando..._

******

Un nuevo amanecer se alzaba, anunciando la victoria de una batalla por parte del bien. Dos días habían transcurrido después de que la pesadilla terminara. Todos con heridas no solo superficiales, sino también profundas heridas en el alma y aun asi se les veía felices, al fin su batalla había terminado.

Kagome se alejo un poco de la aldea, miro a Kaede-baba de reojo como encargándole el cuidado de sus amigos. La anciana ignoraba lo que la chica guardaba solo para si, pero no podía pasar desapercibida la mirada que tenia, los años le habían dado la experiencia para saber que no era nada bueno.

La chica siguió caminando como poseída, al menos durante estos días no había tenido cabeza para pensar en los resultados de su análisis. Lo único que pensó en el momento era acabar con esa amenaza, apoyar a su pareja... a sus amigos y velar por el bienestar del ser que habitaba dentro suyo. Lo único que pensaba era que con sus 3 meses de embarazo era peligroso estar en esa situación y por lo tanto su instinto de supervivencia actuó. Y no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, porque esa era una de las misiones que tenia, ahora se tendría que enfrentar a la siguiente. Mientras Kagome reflexionaba sobre esto, se sentó cerca de un campo de flores y abrazando su vientre siguió con sus pensamientos

-Ahora el que importa eres tu. Sé que podré resistir al menos hasta que puedas salir pero no vas a estar solo, porque sé que tu papá te va a cuidar-

Por un momento las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos, pero rápidamente paso el torso de la mano para limpiarlas. Lo había determinado asi. Tendría que ser fuerte, tendría que guardarlo para ella, tal vez estaría siendo egoísta pero no permitiría que alguien mas sufriera. Lo mantendría en secreto, lo mas que pudiera y se enterarían hasta que estuviera segura de haber cumplido su segunda misión. Si su destino era ese, entonces habría de recibirlo feliz.

-Kagome!! En donde te habías metido mujer??- La voz de Inuyasha se dejo escuchar tras de ella

-Ahh hola Inuyasha. Pensé que estabas durmiendo aun- Respondió ella aparentando tranquilidad

-Sucede algo??- Inuyasha había percibido un tenue olor a salado cuando se dirigía a ese lugar.

Kagome callo unos momentos ante la pregunta –Solo estaba pensando- le sonrió –Que te gustaría que fuera??-

-Queee??- Inuyasha miro dudoso a Kagome, ella señalo su vientre y repitió la pregunta

-Él, que te gustaría que fuera??-

-No lo sé... solo espero que sea un cachorro fuerte, aunque me agradaría mas que fuera macho-

-Vamos!! No hables de esa forma, acaso no puedes decir bebe?? O niño??- Ella fingió enojo

-Feh!!-

-Dime...-dudo en hacer la pregunta –aun deseabas convertirte en Youkai??-

-Yo..-volteo la mirada –la verdad... en lo único que pensé fue en sobrevivir, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era acabar con el maldito de Naraku y... estar tranquilo de una vez por todas... contigo y con él-

En el rostro de Kagome se dibujo media sonrisa y rodeo con sus brazos a su pareja –Tengo que regresar, no avise que venia y aunque han de suponerlo deben estar preocupados-

-Y.. que tal si ya no puedes volver- Asalto la duda al Hanyou –La Shikon no tama ya no existe- Recordó alarmado aun más sin dejar de mirar los ojos de ella

-Kaede-baba me dijo algo al respecto. Cuando la perla desapareció, lo más probable es que yo hubiera sido transportada a mi época y no hubiera podido regresar. Pero en este caso... hay algo que une esta época con la mia- Se sonrojo un poco

-Como?? Y que es??-

-Él- Kagome llevo una de las garras de Inuyasha a su vientre dejándola ahí junto con la suya

*******

Mi espera fue larga, me pareció eterno. Mas cuando llegaron algunos síntomas que oculte... solo Kami sabe como. Pero mis alentadores crecían. La unión entre Sango y Miroku, mi unión formal con Inuyasha, la tregua entre Inu y Sesshomaru... cuantas cosas pasaron durante estos meses. Logre mi objetivo, nadie se dio cuenta. Bueno... tal vez mi mamá y Kaede-baba, pero nunca dijeron nada. Y lleve a cabo mi segunda misión, eso fue lo que me trajo la mayor alegría de mi vida.

*******

En el templo Higurashi la alegría había llegado, una habitación llena de personas que compartían  el mismo sentimiento.

-Es hermosa- Grito Souta

-Me recuerda a las princesas de los cuentos- El abuelo se acerco con cautela

-Esas orejitas son adorables-Exclamo la mamá de Kagome

-Buen trabajo Inuyasha!!- Grito un houshi alegremente –Espero que yo también haya hecho un buen trabajo-

sonrojada -No solo el se lleva el crédito Miroku!!- Regaño su ahora mujer

-Yo seré su Imouto!! Verdad que si Kagome??-Se acerco el kitsune

-Claro Shippou, tu te encargaras de cuidarla junto con Inuyasha-

-Pero que dices mujer, todos cuidaremos de ella-

Kagome desvió por un momento la mirada y después sonrió con gusto

*****

 Si no lo hubiera hecho de esta forma hace meses me hubiera ido, pero me hubiera perdido de toda esta felicidad. Es verdad, hace algunos meses me sentía bien, pero ahora me siento mejor porque sé que hice todo lo que tenia que hacer.

Y ahora... ya no me queda mas tiempo. El día en que les confiese lo que sucede esta por llegar. Pronto encontraran estos escritos y estoy segura que comprenderán mis razones. Hasta el ultimo momento me verán feliz tal vez al principio tuve que fingir pero con el paso del tiempo comprendí que siempre debemos vivir el momento, expresar lo que sentimos, hacer lo que pensamos y no arrepentirnos de nada. Porque nadie sabe cuando llegara su día de partida y aunque podemos dirigir nuestro destino a veces es incambiable. "Carpe diem"

**FIN**

**Nota de la autora:** La verdad es que ni yo misma sé de donde salió esta idea, digamos que este darkfic como yo lo catalogaría nace a partir de mi estado de animo actual y sumémosle que escuchaba "Thanatos" del disco II de Evangelion. Lamento si no les agrada el final o el desarrollo de la historia. En lo personal no lo veo malo asi que me atreví a subirlo. Comentarios a _maytelu15@hotmail.com_ o dejen un Review. Ehh... si sigo igual de deprimida haré la segunda parte, que mas bien seria el punto de vista de Inuyasha, cosa que espero no pase ya que... bueno. Ja ne!!


End file.
